The Crush
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: Yamakari one shot. Summary inside.


**Title: **The Crush

**Characters: **Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the characters or Digimon. Just the story.

**Rated: **K

**Summary:** Hikari Yagami helps out her best friend, Miyako Inuoe by working part time at Miyako's family's convenience store everyday after school. Everyday, Hikari would see the guy that she's crushing on, buying stuff from the store. Miyako knows about Hikari's crush on that guy and tries to get Hikari to confess her feelings to him. How will things turn out? Yamakari one shot. Hikari's POV.

* * *

><p>I'm dying of boredom right now. Miyako needed me to stay at the counter and do nothing while she is in the store room, managing the stocks because her father told her to get them done by the end of the day.<p>

Yes, I am working at Miyako's family's convenience store. Just working part time because I am still studying. It's amazing how mundane your day could be when you have nothing to do and all you do is just sit here behind the counter, staring into blank space. Miyako likes to keep herself occupied so that time will fly faster. Excuse me, Miyako, I feel that way too okay? So I decided to walk into the store room, where my best friend is.

"Miyako, you can't expect me to just sit at behind the counter. It's so boring!"

"Hikari, that guy that you have a crush on may walk into the store anytime so you better keep your heads up!"

"Thank you for the encouragement, Miyako. And yes, he may buy stuff from here everyday but that doesn't mean that all I have to do is just sit at the counter area and do nothing. I'm dying of boredom out there. There isn't even any music or whatsoever but just silence."

"Listen here, Hikari. I don't want to argue right now okay? If you want to do something, maybe find something to do? If you want, you can leave the store for awhile and get us lunch. I'm starving by the way."

"You're _always _hungry. I don't know how Daisuke can actually tolerate that."

"Okay you're being ridiculous. Why are you bringing Daisuke into this topic?"

"Because you and Daisuke like each other."

"Yes, we do," she admits as she adjusts her top, holding her head up high. "But not the extent of love because we are still studying. School comes first."

"Whatever Miyako. I'm going out for awhile," I told her.

I left the store room and headed to the counter to get my purse out from one of the drawers. As I was about to pull the door open to leave the store, there he was standing in front of me. I blushed so bad, you can't imagine.

"Hello, Hikari," he greets.

"Hello, Yamato. It's nice to see you again," I smiled.

"Again?" Then he gives a short laugh. "You see me everyday."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous," I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of him. This happens all the time!

"So were you about to leave the store? Because I need to get something urgently and god knows how long it will take for you to return," Yamato says and he smiles again.

"Actually, my colleague is inside as well but she's in the store room. She'll assist you. I just need to get lunch for the both of us."

"Both of us...?" Yamato asks, in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I mean, Miyako and I. Not you and me."

Why am I always so stupid around him? My heart is racing right now. I can feel it. Calm down, Hikari. He's just a crush.

"Miyako is in the store room? Nah, I'd like you to assist me. I'll keep you company to buy your lunch later. Deal?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

I stepped back inside and walked towards the counter while Yamato goes around the convenience store to get whatever he needs. I'm amazed that I actually am willing to do anything for him (as long as it's acceptable).

After about two minutes, Yamato finally meets me at the counter to make his purchase. While I scan the items, we were having a conversation.

"So, Hikari, do you live around here?" Yamato asks me.

"Actually, yes. Just a few blocks away from here."

"Nice. That way it's convenient for you to go home too, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I have an older brother."

"Ah, he must be very protective of you, eh?"

"Yes. Yes, he is. Every time when a guy wants to get to know me, he will have to go through my brother first."

I packed all of his items in a carrier bag and handed it over to him.

"Okay, Yamato, your total comes to a thousand, two hundred and sixty-six yen."

I waited as Yamato takes out his wallet.

"Here's a thousand and three hundred yen. You can keep the change. I won't need it."

I'm confused.

"What do you mean you won't need it?" I kept the change inside the cash register.

"Nah, I don't like carrying coins with me. Anyway, since we're done here, let's head out and get your lunch."

"Oh yeah, sure. Just give me a minute, will you?"

"Yeah sure. Take your time. I have all day."

I ran into the back room where Miyako was and informed her about me leaving to get our lunch but before I could even utter a word, Miyako talked first (as always).

"Looks like someone's hanging out with a crush."

She has that smile on her face. I knew it. She must've eavesdropped.

"You were listening to my conversation with him?"

"Mhm. I was."

"Miyako, how dare you!"

Miyako laughs at my reaction. I don't understand her. She likes teasing me whenever we talk about Yamato but I never said much about her and Daisuke.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I kind of like the way you behave around him. Furthermore, this store isn't that big and you can hear people talking even when they're standing at the main door or at a corner of the store. Just go ahead and have fun with him, Hikari but don't take too long. We have five hours more until the shop is closed for the day."

"Roger that. Thank you, Miyako. Oh and by the way, what do you want for lunch?"

"Take it as dinner. Let's skip lunch. I'll text you what I'd like for dinner. Just go and run to your lover boy now."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Miyako is my best friend and I love her but sometimes she's just annoying.

"Fine. Suit yourself, Miyako. I won't be long. Probably be back in less than an hour."

"Sure, have fun!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I walked out of the store room and to the counter where Yamato was standing at.

"Hey, let's get going now. I have to be back in an hour."

"Sure, come on."

We walked together side by side, just having pretty casual conversations. Whenever Yamato walks, his hands will always be tucked in his jacket's pockets but that's normal to me and I kind of like it.

"So Hikari, rumour has it that you have a crush on me?"

What? WHAT? Did I hear right?

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" Please tell me I misheard what he just said to me.

"You have a crush on me, don't you?"

I looked at him confused. Confused in a way that, how the hell did he know about me having a crush on him? Did he hear it from Miyako?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to avoid his eyes. They're too beautiful and they're sapphire blue. The longer I stare at them, the more I get hypnotized.

"Oh, come on, Hikari," Yamato starts laughing. "Just admit it. Don't worry, I'm okay with it."

"But... B-but you have a girlfriend, Yamato."

"I _had _a girlfriend. We broke up about a week ago."

Usually, people would get really sensitive about break ups but it seems to me that Yamato is happy about this break up. I wonder why?

"What happened between you two?"

"I found out that Mimi has been cheating on me since the first day we started dating. My whole relationship with her for eight months was a lie but oh well, we all have to move on right?"

"Right."

Mimi cheated on him? Bitch!

"So," he stops in his tracks and now he's facing me.

"So...?" I repeated.

"Is it true that you have a crush on me?" he repeats his question again.

I looked away, again trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yes, I have a crush on you," I'm blushing madly now.

"That's good to know. Finally, I got to hear it from you."

"What do you mean...?"

"Miyako told me before that you like me."

"WHAT?"

Miyako! I knew it! You're the culprit! How dare you!

"But don't worry about anything at all. There's no awkwardness between us or anything. We're just friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah... Yes, we are..." I continued walking again.

"Hey, wait," Yamato stops me. "I just want you to know something."

"What is it?"

The moment I turned to look at him, he pressed his lips gently on mine. We just freakin' kissed! Should I be happy? I think I should be. I've kept my feelings for him for so long, I think it's time that he knows. Well, he already did for god knows long thanks to Miyako. Even though I feel like strangling you to death, Miyako, but at the same time, I think I need to thank you for this. Maybe this will be a start of something new - for both Yamato and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> The end! So how do you like it? This is random. Honest. I wrote down whatever I felt like writing and this is how it ends up. Yamakari may not be one of the most famous couples but personally, I am in love with this couple. Oh and by the way, if you spot any errors, just close one eye and forget I ever had errors in this :D

Review? Thanks! :)


End file.
